My Hero
by HetaliaRule199
Summary: When Arthur gets kidnapped by a suspicious duo, what does Alfred first do? Goes back to sleep. Who are Artie's captors? What do they want with him? Read on to find out! XD Warning: USUK, Swearing, OOCness, Slightly cracky, and more!
1. Phone Call

**Disclamier:**_I don't own Hetalia character Or Hetalia._

* * *

'Ring Ring Ring' my cellphone rang.

"Hey! Alfred speaking...WHAT!? No..No! NO! that can't be true, you're lying!" I said as my eyes widened of the nerve racking news.

"Why does it have to be you, Arthur?... Why can't it be me!"I groaned.

5 minutes later...

"What!?"I screamed into the phone.

"If you want to see Arthur again you must..."The other side of the phone said

"MUST WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU!" I Screamed.

The other line scoffed. "You'll have to figure that out yourself."The person chuckled. I was about to respond but then line went dead.

"What the Fuck!?"I shouted into the stupid phone.

"I must find that old man before he gets hurt." I whined.

"I'll start searching for him tomorrow."

**First thing the next morning** ...

I woke up right away not hesitating to pack right away.

I was really pissed off. I wanted to punch that person, hard .

I was walking into town until a voice said "Ni Hao, Alfred!Where are you going with those things?" I turned around to see Wang Yao waving.

"I am going out to..um..camp," I responded.

"Want company?" He asked.

"No it's fine." I replied.

"You sure?" he asked curiously tilting his head.

"I'm sure". I responded nervously.

"Okay...have fun." Wang Yao said smiling and waving me off.

As I walked on I couldn't help but think of how Arthur was doing.

(Arthur P.O.V)

When I woke up I anxiously tried to move, but found myself tied to a chair, and blindfolded.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" I thought.

(flash back)

I was walking home. It was a really dark night and the cool breeze ran up my spine. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and unconscious.

(end of flash back)

"Hello?! Anybody there?! Where am I?!" Arthur shouted.

"What would you do if I told you?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle in front of me.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" I screamed angrily.

Then I heard the 'click-clack' of heels..wait..heels...Was my captor a woman?!

But to my surprise, I heard whispering and the two words "Marry" and "Yaoi".

(Alfred P.O.V)

It was getting dark, 'I need a place to stay' I thought. I tried to think where my location was until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Konnichiwa, Alfred-kun."I heard I recognized that voice it Kiku Honda.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, and so late?"Kiku asked

"I am..."I hesitated. "Going to save Arthur!" I said knowing Kiku could probably help me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, someone called me yesterday late at night telling me that they got Arthur." I respond forming a fist.

"Do you want to stay here for the night. "He asked, knowing I walked very far from town.

"Thanks I would like to." I answered.

I had the nerve to ask Kiku to go with me because I stayed at his house for the night, also I wanted to pay him back for letting me stay.

"Sure I would love to tag along."Kiku said

The next day I woke up to smell of food. 'Where am I again' I thought, I took a look around the room and remembered that I was at Kiku's place.

"Are you hungry, Alfred-kun?"Kiku asked.

"Nah I'm fin-'My stomach began to growl' Actually, on second thought, Yeah." I felt embarrassed

"Fufufu.. here,"Kiku laughed passing me a plate of neatly rolled rice balls.

* * *

KanameKuran199: This is my first story so no negative comments

RnR please so i feel that i can keep writing


	2. Opponent

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia wish I could **

**Alfred:What took you so long I want to save Arthur already*pull Arthur close***

**Arthur:*Blushes*Let go off me you git!**

**Me:I was writers blocked**

**Alfred: Oh*looks at Artie*Nope i don't want to let go*kisses check***

**Me:Let get started!**

* * *

"Alfred hurry and come out here." Kiku yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming!" I responded

"Look here, it's a bird from a very old Japanese legend." Kiku said smiling while a small bird was perched on his index finger.

"L-Legend? Which kind of legend?" I asked anxiously

"They say that if you see this bird, you will have good luck." Kiku said quietly as the bird ate bird seed out of the Japanese man's hand.

"Who need's good luck when you have a hero here?" I laughed loudly.

Kiku sighed and shook his head. 'Here we go again..' Kiku thought sombrely

" What! Hey I let you know this who hero is just a joke." I laugh falling flat down on the ground

" I just want to be annoying"Sill laughing on the hard ground

"Alfred kun it not a good time to fool around." Kiku sounded really serious

"Your right...I'm coming Arthur hold on tight." I said pulling my hand into a tight fist

**(Arthur P.O.V)**

I heard the clip clop of heels coming closer before they stopped abruptly .

" I'm giving you one more time, who the bloody hell are you!?" I yelled angrily.

I felt a hand run up my hair, In less then a second, my blind fold was removed

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Why did you kidnap me." I asked, confused.

"I want you, Arthur, to put my brother Ivan into a spell that will make him marry me, I don't know what _she _wants though..." She said crossing her arms across her chest before looking over my head and glaring at someone.

"Sorry, Natalia, I can't do that to Ivan." I said with a sigh.

"Or else Alfred will have to pay the debt." A new voice joined the conversation.

I quickly turned my head to the place where the voice came from where I heard a voice.

"Don't you dare put your bloody fingers on him! I'll make you regret it." I yelled.

I was surprised to see Hungary standing there with her frying pan, she brought her hand up to my chin and lifted my face to look at her eyes.

"I'm just surprised your still threatening us even though you've been caught." she chuckled darkly.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked.

"I sent my gay ex-husband to go after him." Elizaveta laughed sitting down in a nearby chair.

**(Alfred P.O.V)**

Kiku and I were walking quietly in the dark,cold forest to be startled by a movement through the bushes.

"Come on out and fight you coward!" I shouted.

At the corner of my eyes I saw that Kiku had drawn his kantana

I felt a knife at the slip of my throat a my left arm behind my back

"Give up now and go home Alfred."The voice said sounding noble

My eyes widen to hear Roderich voice

"I'm surprise you finally came out from your home."I said smiling

I felt the grip losing up and the knife fall on the floor and a thumb on the floor I turn to see Roderich lying on the floor."Hey Roderich what happen?"I said pushing him with my foot

"Alfred kun don't waste your time and lets go."Kiku said withdrawing his kantana

I nod"Wait we don't know where though."

"Then will have to tie him up and make him speak."Kiku said pulling out a rope

"That what I'm talking about."I spoke smiling

Kiku and I quickly tie Roderich to a tree and wait for him to wake up.

After an hour they finally got information about Arthur.

"Hurry it getting late Kiku!" I said panicing that something bad will happen.

"Will continue in the morning Alfred kun."Kiku said building a fire

"Alright."I replied siting down and laying back on the tree and fell asleep right away

(Third Person view in Alfred Dream)

Alfred was siting on the bench talking to himself until a certain blonde decide to sit next to him."What you mumbling about Alfie." The blonde asks curiously

"Uh Hi Artie I was just mumbling that all nothing important."Alfred answer

"Is that so?"Arthur as raise one of his eyebrow

"You got me I was mumbling about you."Alfred respond facing Artie

"You git! I did not ask what was it but how sweet of you."Blushes and look away

Hand reach for Arthur chin and he lift his chain and kiss him

Arthur was shock but kisses back wrapping his arms around Alfred neck that when Alfred tilt his head to deepen it.

* * *

**Alfred:Aw that was only a dream but I want to kiss him*scout near Arthur***

**Arthur:It just a story you can kisses me anytime you want**

**Alfred:*Smirks*Oh really?*pull him close and kisses him***

**Me:Okay um since the to stars are making out over there I say it Thanks for reading I will update soon and please review**

**Alfred and Arthur:*pull out for air*See you guys soon!**


End file.
